PLAKATY Z YOUTUBERAMI - Zapytaj Beczkę 108
Opis odcinka Krzysztof rozwiązuje problemy Internetu i świata. Jednogłośna Opinia O Jezu, jak dużo internautów zobaczyło poprzedni odcinek: "Jak spowalniasz filmik, żeby zobaczyć jednogłośną opinię to pizda jesteś i tyle!" - Lonique Poza tym 800 osób odsubskrybowało kanał Krzysztofa po ostatnim odcinku pod wpływem lewackiej propagandy. Ich opinia była jednogłośna: "RUCHAM PSA JAK SRA" - HimerJR Pytania * Kochany Krzysiu! Może nie jestem pierwszy, ale strasznie wkurwia mnie w internecie ten trend na bycie introwertykiem. Ci wszyscy, którzy piszą, że kochają siedzieć w domu, że są inni, że ich nie rozumiemy i inne intelektualne rzygi. Czemu tak jest? Ja sam średnio lubię duże zbiorowiska ludzi, ale się z tym nie obnoszę (tutaj tak teoretycznie). To takie myślenie, że jestem lepszy, bo mam ograniczenie w kontaktach międzyludzkich. Pozdrawiam. - Franciszek Glapiński * Krzysiu, zrobiłem coś dla ciebie - dałem like, teraz jesteś zobowiązany zrobić coś dla mnie. - Krzysztofinio * Suchar time Jak nazywa się polski banan Poliszbanana - nieśmieszne pozdrawiam - Dark Horse * Tęczowe flagi, polskie flagi. A jaka by była według Ciebie flaga internetu? - Otaku Senpai * Powiedz moszna od tyłu! - qsqa5 * Powiedz losowe słowo które pierwsze wpadło Ci do głowy po przeczytaniu tego zdania . - ziuteczek95 * Fraszka Beczki: Idzie Cyś przez wieś, niesie worek zioła worek się rozerwał - cała wieś wesoła - Jakimix135xd * Fraszka Beczki (czyta Krystyna (linijka ucięta) Na górze Gimbus śpiewa Na dole jakiś docent Tam leci mewa Jp na sto procent - MichuEntertainment * Krzysiu opowiedzieć Ci fraszkę? :D Otóż kiedy chce się szczać, myślę sobie qrwa mać. Koniec. - Krystian Szymański * Krzysiek robiłeś dzisiaj kupę ? - Itachi Uchiha * Lubisz może jednorożce? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - kosmicznyjednorozec * Bardzo mi się podoba "TheUwagaPies" pzdr elo - YLWZ KTS * czy jeśli na cyckach kobieta ma biustonosz to czemu łuki nie noszą ubrania ? - klam ka * Krzysztofie czy antywirus podczas skanowania systemu skanuje takrze siebie? - Maciek Krysztofik * Ile wyciągasz przed każdym filmikiem - darek hirszfeld * Czytasz te Tube News (w ogóle przepraszam bardzo,ale to taka cebula) czy kupujesz tylko dla plakatów (szczególnie tych z Dupy ;p), może czekasz na swój plakat czy po prostu sprzedałeś się i reklamujesz to czasopismo? - Sait Goth * gonciu lubi w dupe - UndeadALK * Ile płacisz za twittera ?? - PUNK KIWI * Co sądzisz o polskim zwyczaju klaskania w samolocie po wylądowaniu? Mr. Nobody * Weź trochę poczytaj, bo to co mówisz świadczy o Twojej totalnej niewiedzy :) - Maja * Włosy łonowe powinno się myć mydłem czy szamponem? - K- Yorum * Boję się, że mam shadowbana. ;x - Tomasz Martusz * Kiedyś widziałem Cię w Krakowie ale nie chciałem podejść bo miałeś mało subskrybcji a dziś mocno żałuję masło - Michał Malicki (Michal9680) * Czy mógłbyś wtedy gdy mówisz po angielsku, japońsku czy niemiecku umieszczać napisy, najlepiej polskie? - Bartek Wolf * Co byś wolał, być najsilniejszym na świecie (i wyglądać dalej jak pizda) czy być najbardziej umięśnionym na świecie (ale dalej mieć tyle siły co teraz) - SeTo Fraszki Beczki * Idzie Cyś przez wieś, niesie worek zioła worek się rozerwał - cała wieś wesoła - Jakimix135xd * Na górze Gimbus śpiewa Na dole jakiś docent Tam leci mewa Jp na sto procent - MichuEntertainment * Otóż kiedy chce się szczać, myślę sobie qrwa mać. Koniec. - Krystian Szymański Podkład muzyczny *Otis McDonald - Fingers (intro) *Media Right Productions - Jazz in Paris *Silent Partner - Carmel Shades *Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Piano Sonata No 11 in A major, K. 331, Mov. 3 (Fraszki Beczki) *PickBeatz - Le Noir (przy chamskiej reklamie kanału TheUwagaPies) *John Deley and the 41 Players - Dewey, Cheedham, and Howe *Silent Partner - Chances (gdy Krzysztof odpowiada na komentarz "Weź trochę poczytaj") *JR Tundra - Bar Crawl Ciekawostki *W tle ponownie pojawiły się plakaty YouTuberów - tym razem byli to: **Człowiek Warga aka Z Dupy (Maciej Dąbrowski) **SA Wardega (Sylwester Adam Wardęga) **Banshee (Zuzanna Borucka) **Stuu (Stuart Burton) *W tym odcinku Krzysztof po raz pierwszy prezentuje Fraszki Beczki, czyli wybrane rymowanki z komentarzy widzów. *Krzysztof ponownie zaprezentował swoje umiejętności w języku hiszpańskim, ale pod koniec sam przyznał, że jego słowa nie mają sensu Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem